Bubblegum Crisis 2041: Fallen Angels
by shanejayell
Summary: Bubblegum Crisis 2040 mixed with Evangelion! The world has been saved, but who saves the Knight Sabers?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Bubblegum Crisis or Neon Genesis Evangelion, they all belong to the original creators and studios.

Bubblegum Crisis 2041: Fallen Angels

(A BGC 2040, Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion)

Major Misato Katsuragi frowned as the UN peacekeeper and Japanese Self Defense Force officer studied the latest updates on what was being called "the skyhook affair." It appeared one or more boomers had successfully taken over the skyhook, and were attempting some sort of assault on the Earth. As army forces had begun to mobilize to launch an attack an official all clear signal had been broadcast, and now things were eerily silent as the world tried to restore lost systems crashed in the attack.

The chirping of the phone brought Misato out of her contemplation of the reentry data on several unidentified objects as the black haired young woman pressed the receive button without looking and asked, "Yes?"

"Misato, it's Sylia," she heard the familiar voice say.

"Sylia?!" Misato turned, blinking in surprise as she looked at the visibly tired silver haired woman staring out of the video screen.

"It's been awhile," Sylia admitted, "but you said I could ask you a favor back then, and it seems I have to now."

"Let's hear it," Misato smiled.

Nearly five years ago Misato had been in Tokyo, working with the military police investigating a rogue boomer incident. Frustrated with Genom stonewalling she had contacted the daughter of the creator of the boomers, hoping for some information. Instead they eventually found themselves fighting for their lives against a illegal boomer assassin, and in the end Sylia had saved her life.

"Certain contacts I have at NASA have reported several objects falling from the Skyhook," Sylia said coolly, "I think they may be survivors, using escape pods. They need to be recovered quickly, in case they've been injured."

Misato got the sense there was more going on than Sylia was telling, and she suspected the pods may well contain agents working for her. Either way, there were people possibly in danger and her responsibility was clear. "One of the pods landed nearby our desert base," Misato smiled, "as I'm sure you know."

"Of course," Sylia smiled slightly.

"I'll take a team out and check it out," Misato said briskly.

"Thank you," Sylia nodded then sighed as she added, "now I get to try to find my other two lost little lambs."

"Good luck," Misato nodded.

"Oh, if you find any... exotic technology on the scene?" Sylia smiled charmingly, "Please destroy it, it could be hazardous."

Misato gave her a thoughtful look but nodded, "Understood."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Priss Asagiri scowled, crouching nearly nude on a sand dune as she waited for either a unlikely rescue or probable death. Neither possibility endeared themselves to the dark brown haired warrior, but it seemed she had little option. Her grand gesture to sing to the sunrise had helped to dry her out even more than she might have other wise done, and the wreckage of her hardsuit provided little cover.

"No food, little shelter," Priss murmured as she tried to use a dead tree for some cover, "and no water. Face it, you're fucked." Still, Priss found herself refusing to give up, maybe because the Knight Sabers had survived so many other life threatening situations.

Gazing off into the distance Priss at first thought it was just a hallucination, something brought on by the heat. Off in the distance a sliver of light gleamed, metal reflecting the sunlight as it soared forward. Rising and waving her arms Priss felt a surge of pure relief, unmindful that she was totally nude.

"Holy shit," Matoko muttered, the brown haired pilot's eyes wide as he gazed at the pretty girl they were approaching.

"Eyes on the road," Misato casually hit him in the back of the head, though honestly she was noticing her physical beauty too. 'I thought I was just like this around Sylia,' she silebtly thought, 'I guess not.'

Priss watched the copter descend, staying back far enough that flying sand wouldn't sting her bare skin, then once it was down she hurried over as the side door opened. The woman standing there looked comfortable in her uniform, her dark hair falling into her eyes as she smiled, holding out a large overcoat for her.

"I'm Major Misato Katsuragi," she introduced herself as Priss gave her a wary look, "but I figure it matters more that Sylia sent me."

"Priss Asagiri," she relaxed a bit as she pulled the heavy coat around her. "Thanks," she replied as Misato waved her to a bench bolted to the wall then asked her curiously, "though I wonder how did she get a UN Major to come save me?"

"I owed her a favor," Misato replied honestly. She gave her a slight smile, "Sylia tells me her two other lost lambs are fine, Priss."

"Thank god," Priss murmured, suddenly looking deeply tired.

"Well get you back to base," Misato added quietly as she reached out to squeeze the woman's shoulder, "then figure out how to send you back home to Japan."

"Thanks," Priss gave her an exhausted smile then after a moment slumped up against the wall, out cold.

Grabbing her spare red jacket Misato made her way up to the front of the copter. "We going now?" Matoko asked as he watched her pin her rank bars on her clothes.

"I need to check the crash site," Misato said briskly, "keep an eye on her while I'm gone."

"Yes ma'am," Makoto said a bit too eagerly.

"Don't get fresh," Misato warned him briskly, "she looks tough enough to geld you, exhausted or not."

Makoto paled a bit, "Ah, right."

With a satisfied smile Misato left him, only lingering a moment to gently pat Priss on the shoulder and grab a small item from a nearby weapons rack. Then at a brisk trot she headed over to where it looked like Priss had come down then knelt to examine the rubble. While no expert on tech she could tell it was toasted, but looking at it the materials did remind her of something.

'Bet my bosses would love to study a piece of Knight Saber technology,' Misato silently mused before taking a thermite grenade out of her jacket pocket. 'Oh well,' she set the timer and tossed it into the depression the landing had made then sprinted back to the chopper before the device detonated.

WHOOMPH!

"What the hell was THAT?" Makoto blurted as she came on board, shielding his eyes from the light sent from the still burning metal.

"Destroyed the remains of the escape pod," Misato quickly improvised, "just in case it was infected by whatever happened up there."

"That... makes sense," Makoto admitted after a moment. Rather plaintively he asked, "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah," Misato hesitated then sat down beside the now fast asleep Priss, easing a arm around her for safety's sake, "take up back to base."

"Are aye," Makoto answered, starting up the engines to a soft purr then they lifted off, skimming across the sands to home.

Priss hovered in the soft area between wakefulness and sleep as they raced along, the swaying of the ship rocking her gently as she felt the arm holding her safe. Like any sleeping child she snuggled close to the source of comfort, murmuring to herself sleepily as she rested her head on Misato's shoulder.

"Oh hell," Misato murmured as the mostly naked pilot nearly crawled into her lap. Keeping a firm grip on Priss she found herself unwillingly taking in the details of her body, from attractive breasts to long, sexy legs. Doing her best to protect Priss' remaining modesty she muttered, "Damn my conscience..."

Craning his neck to watch Makoto grinned, "Having some problems, boss?"

"Shut up and drive," Misato growled as she disentangled herself from Priss.

'Too bad,' Makoto thought as he turned back to his piloting reluctantly, 'that was pretty damn sexy looking.'

Nearly ten minutes later a visibly flushed and a little breathless looking Misato gently reached out to shake Priss awake. "We're here," she croaked, then cleared her throat before repeating that a bit more normally.

Priss stretched, then the young woman clutched at the coat she wore. "Thanks for the nap," she yawned, "I needed that."

"But was it good for Misato too?' Makoto wondered softly as they settled onto the desert peacekeeping station.

"Makoto," Misato growled threateningly while making sure Priss didn't hear it.

Priss raised an eyebrow sardonically, but decided she didn't want to know. "So what do I do know?" she buttoned up the overcoat as they stepped off the copter then yelped as her bare feet hit the hot stone of the landing pad.

"Come on," Misato gently hustled her over to the buildings nearby and out of the sun. In a more business like tone she added, "We'll get you cleaned up and dressed, then I'll talk to the base commander about getting you back home." She winked as they went inside, "Hopefully with a minimum amount of inconvenient questions."

"Like how I got up there in the first place?" Priss smiled wryly.

"Questions like that, yeah," Misato agreed as she lead her to the doctor's office first. "Brace yourself," she warned, "Ritsuko is a bit... interesting."

"Oh?" Priss asked.

"Oh Maya!" Ritsuko moaned as the blonde doctor ardently kissed a shorter, dark haired female officer.

"Should we come back later?" Priss drawled.

"Ritsuko!" Misato scolded.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Bubblegum Crisis 2041: Fallen Angels

(A BGC 2040, Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion)

Part Two

Sylia Stingray waited at the airport impatiently, the white haired woman dressed in a sleek woman's business suit. Normally she would have popped a few pills to ease her anxiety, but in the aftermath of everything that had happened lately she was trying to cut down.

"Relax," Mackey Stingray murmured to his big sister, the brown haired young man smiling at her slightly. Since his near death as a side effect of Galatea's actions he seemed calmer, more at peace as he moved through the world as a human-boomer hybrid.

"Easy for you to say," Sylia said dryly, pleased that him, Henderson and Nigel were all waiting with her nearby. Having them here comforted her, much as she imagined eccentric family members might do other people.

"Miss Sylia?" Henderson asked, the white haired older man looking at her mildly, "Could you explain how you've arranged for their return?"

Sylia gave him a thankful look, knowing he was just trying to distract her but she answered him anyway. "I contacted a military associate of mine to go retrieve Priss," she calmly revealed, "and two business women I know who live in the Pacific helped get Linna and Nene off that island."

"I guess that'd be Dar and Kerry," Nigel guessed, the tall, slightly stubbly man giving her a slight smile.

"I knew they had a boat and as I recall the island Dar uses is nearby," Sylia said, fighting back a slightly goofy smile. In the weeks since the defeat of Galatea the two of them had grown much closer, so much so that she finally was considering settling down.

Just then the announcement came on that the planes they were waiting for had arrived, and all of them watched eagerly as tired business travelers shuffled by. Finally they heard familiar voices talking, then four figures emerged from the crowd.

"So," Nene Romanova asked, her light brown hair falling into her eyes, "did you manage to get a all over tan, Priss?"

Priss glared down at her, "I wasn't out there long enough."

Misato smirked, "She was a bit red tho. I helped her with the skin lotion, later."

"Oh really?" Linna Yamazaki smiled as she saw Priss blush, the taller brown haired woman's skin a golden tan. "Don't let Nene fool you," she added with a smile, "we were pretty miserable at first, too."

Before the conversation could continue they passed the final security barrier and Sylia and the others rushed in to hug them hello. "About time you got here," Sylia muttered, the taller woman smiling at them fondly.

"Sorry Sylia," Nene smiled, "a storm hit after Dar picked us up, we were stuck there a bit until the weather calmed again."

"Welcome back," Nigel offered Priss a fleeting smile.

With a casualness she couldn't have managed before Priss smiled up at the big man, "Thanks. You keeping a eye on Sylia?"

"Always," Nigel answered calmly.

'There was something between them,' Misato realized as she watched them talk, 'but it's over now, thankfully.'

"Where did you get such wonderful tans?" Sylia asked, looking at Nene and Linna a little bit jealously.

"We were stranded on a desert island," Linna shrugged wryly, "tanning was one of the few things we could do." She winked, "They even go all over."

"Linna!" Nene blushed as she exchanged a very intimate hug with Mackey.

"It's good to see you are all looking well," Henderson nodded respectfully and hid his amusement, "I'll go ready the van."

"He insisted on driving us out here," Sylia revealed as Henderson departed, "I think he was as worried as the rest of us."

"I'm glad we have a ride waiting," Priss admitted, "I'm so tired from crossing all these time zones I'd probably crash my bike."

Sylia gave Misato a thoughtful look as she said, "Then I suppose we should be glad you had an escort here."

Misato smiled wryly, "Sorry Sylia, I didn't intend to crash your reunion."

Getting Priss out of Africa had been exactly the logistical nightmare Misato had been expecting. With no paperwork and identification for Priss and trying to keep her background a secret from her superiors Misato had been forced to do a great deal of legal footwork. In the end it had taken all her personal authority and chartering a plane for two to get them out of there.

'Not that I minded,' Misato thought as she snuck a look at Priss, 'since all of that gave me more time to get to know her better.'

Priss met her eyes then smiled slightly before looking away. "Do you think we could get out of here?" she asked, "I'm about to fall over."

"Sure," Mackey nodded as they walked away from the gates with their few bags, "we can drop Misato off at a hotel or she can grab a room at the Silky Doll..."

"Actually," Misato said, "I thought I'd crash with Priss. You mind?"

Priss blushed faintly as everyone looked at her and Misato. "I think that'd be fine," she agreed. Softly she added to Misato, "Way to keep a secret."

"I don't think either of us are good at keeping secrets," Misato whispered back while they exited the maze of airport halls and out into the sunlight.

"Would anyone mind if I take Mackey home with me?" Nene asked as they climbed in the van, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Mackey blushed scarlet as Sylia chuckled softly, taking the front passenger side seat. "No problem," she nodded.

The seats in the back filled up as they rumbled off, crossing into the battered city of Tokyo itself. In the aftermath of the boomer uprising and Galatea's actions the city bore many scars, but human and boomer forces were pitching in to help.

"I'm surprised to see boomer construction equipment," Linna admitted, looking visibly uncomfortable as they passed a rebuilding site.

"They've been tested out clean," Nigel commented calmly.

Sylia nodded, "And the AD Police are patrolling the construction zones constantly, too. Just in case."

"Any incidents?" Nene asked from where she was sitting cuddling the still cutely blushing Mackey.

"Nothing that can't be atributted to simple mechanical failure," Sylia said firmly, "no abnormalities found in the cores."

The van swung through the city as they talked, finally ending up in the industrial area Priss parked her trailer. As Priss and Misato got out Henderson calmly noted, "I sent people out to maintain your home, Miss Priss. It should be substantially cleaner than you left it."

"Thanks," Priss collected her spare keys and smiled wryly as she offered Misato a hand climbing out onto the empty lot, knowing there was teasing ahead.

"Bit of a slob?" Misato asked as they waved goodbye to the others driving off in the van.

"No worse than you," Priss remarked, remembering seeing Misato's rooms back at the base.

"True," Misato grinned, unrepentant. Her apartment could have easily been described as a pig sty, with beer cans and empty food containers scattered about.

Priss lead the way across the lot then unlocked the main door, peering in to see that the usual mess was mostly gone. Only her half assembled bike marred the now tidy place, with a tarp spread around it and parts waiting to be assembled. The music and bike mags scattered about were now in neat piles, and the clothes that hung off object normally were hug up in the closet.

"Wow," Misato blinked.

"Excuse me," Priss picked up the pile of magazines and flung them around the room. "There," she looked satisfied, "now it looks like my apartment."

Misato walked over and gently put a hand on Priss' shoulder, "You know, you're cute when you're nervous."

Priss grimaced, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry you had to meet them all at once like that," she said, "I was hoping we could see them gradually..."

"It's all right," Misato hugged the younger woman, their two bodies fitting together with a familiarity both recent and comfortable.

They had been talking at the base canteen a few days after Priss crashed near the base, discussing their love lives or lack thereof. Later on they could have blamed it on the drink or loneliness, but with eyes wide open they had gone back to Misato's rooms with the intent to have sex. A one night stand evolved into something more, and when Misato found out Priss would need a escort home she seized the chance.

"Thanks," Priss smiled at her with a tenderness that might have surprised her friends. "Misato," she took a deep breath, "I love you."

"Priss?" Misato blinked, feeling sudden tears rush to her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything," Priss rushed, "I just wanted to tell you..."

"Hush," Misato shushed her then smiled, "I love you, too."

"But what about your post?" Priss wondered.

"My tour of duty is nearly over," Misato grinned at her, "and I've always wanted to get back home to Tokyo."

Priss grinned, spinning Misato around a moment. "You know, the housing market in Tokyo is brutal," she remarked as they walked to the bed.

"Then I guess I need to find a friend's place where I can stay," Misato mused as Priss threw back the covers, "know anyone interested?"

Priss kissed her lingeringly as she drew her down on the bed. "Oh, I think so," she laughed quietly.

End

Notes: Breaktherules started me thinking about this on LJ. Wanted to keep it down to two chapters so a lot happens off panel, sorry about that.


End file.
